


Out of Hand

by justsit



Category: 00Q - Fandom, James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, BDSM, Hurt, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsit/pseuds/justsit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes things just get out of hand. Everyone gets hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Hand

Q went unresponsive at 0419.  
No one noticed for 7 minutes.  
At 0426 the ropes came off and a priority text was received at MI6.

Alec drove like the proverbial bat out of hell through the damp, deserted streets of London, Bond with Q crumpled on his lap, the three of them jammed into the passenger compartment of the Aston. They arrived in Medical at 0452. Q stopped breathing, and the code blue was initiated at 0502. 

Bond slumped on the hard plastic chair in the tiny waiting room; Alec paced, muttering to himself in Russian. Neither looked at the other. An hour and a half later, a disheveled young doc strode in, his face tight. He pulled up in front of Bond, arms crossed, posture rigid. 

“What the hell happened to him?” 

Alec crowded in on the man; “How is he?”

“He went into respiratory arrest; he’s on the ventilator. He’s badly dehydrated, there are significant abrasions to his wrists and neck, his back from shoulders to knees is covered with welts and bruises, and his rectum is torn. I ask you again, how did this happen to him? Who did this?”

Bond walked out. 

Alec sighed deeply; paused.  
“It was consensual. The scene was fine; we’ve done it before. We may have been a bit…overzealous, it got out of hand. He never safeworded.”  
“Hard to safeword when you’re unconscious, 006. You do understand that I’m obligated to notify M.”  
“Yes, of course.”  
The doctor turned to leave.  
“I’ll text you with any changes. “

Alec found Bond on the roof, staring blankly at the dawn sky over the city. He offered him a cigarette;  
Bond accepted mutely. They smoked in silence.

“James…”  
“No. Don’t. Just don’t . Don’t say anything.  
I can’t do this again, Alec. I can’t.”

They sat for a long while. Bond finally stood, Alec following.  
As they reached the door to return to the basement, Alec’s phone chimed a text.  
He read the message. 

Their eyes met; pain, regret, hope. The ground beneath them shifted.

Not such a brave new world.


End file.
